eerie
by Kandai
Summary: " — Qui est John, Sherlock ? " Personne, ai-je eu envie de lui dire. " — Un beau rêve. " Ficlet.


**Titre** : eerie  
**Taille** : 700  
**Genre** : Hurt/comfort/Angst/Madness  
**Crédits** : Arthur Conan Doyle, Guy Ritchie.  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : /  
**Avertissements** : Glauque. Maladie mentale (et je crois qu'ici, c'est carrément de la schizophrénie ou alors une psychose bien sévère), hallucinations, amis imaginaires.  
**Résumé** : " — Qui est John, Sherlock ? " Personne, ai-je eu envie de lui dire. " — Un beau rêve. "

**Note** : ... Bon, ça, c'est fait. /s'en retourne à la Maison des morts/ Non, ne me demandez pas d'où ça sort. J'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc dingue avec des gens dingues. Et des asiles psychiatriques. Bonne lecture :)

_En espérant toujours_,

* * *

**eerie**

* * *

— _Eh ! qu'aimes-tu donc, extraordinaire étranger ?_

— _J'aime les nuages… les nuages qui passent… là-bas… les merveilleux nuages !  
_

**L'Étranger**_ – _Baudelaire_, Le Spleen de Paris._

* * *

La première fois que John entre dans ma prison de coton et de corridors blancs, je suis heureux de le revoir. C'est que c'est un très vieil ami, John – si vieux que je ne me souviens plus de comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est dire – et il est toujours de bonne humeur. Ses mains sont enfouies dans les poches de son gilet et il a un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne me demande pas comment je vais, John, et je ne lui dis pas.

Les mauvaises nouvelles sont autant de secrets qui dorment entre lui et moi.

Les hommes de papier qui entrent dans ma chambre me demandent encore à qui je parle. Leurs tons trop plein de douceur me donnent envie de vomir.

— John, dites-leur de se taire.

Malgré mes plaintes, il reste silencieux mais passe une main dans mes cheveux quand l'un deux plante une seringue dans mon bras fatigué. Les aiguilles font brûler mes veines et je ris sans joie à l'éternel plafond grisâtre de mes geôles.

Le ciel me manque un peu.

Il est médecin lui aussi, John. Quand il vient me voir – tout le temps – je m'amuse très souvent à lui inventer une vie qu'il n'a pas : un frère aîné alcoolique avec lequel il ne s'entend pas bien, des parents conservateurs, un talent refoulé pour l'écriture doublé d'un passé héroïquement gaspillé au nom de la Reine et du pays. J'imagine aussi des choses moins jolies, parce que le destin n'est jamais très tendre avec ses favoris.

Ca nous fait rire.

— Je voudrais une femme, me souffle-t-il un jour, un sourire illuminant son visage – alors j'invente Mary. Elle est jolie, je la déteste et je la fais mourir par la suite comme une fleur trop fragile. John m'en veut un peu mais j'enchaîne sur un fait divers cocasse pris dans une affaire quelconque et l'ombre se chasse très vite de ses beaux yeux couleur ciel.

J'ai oublié à quoi ressemble le ciel, je crois. Heureusement que John est là pour me regarder – j'ai parfois l'impression d'être libre dans ma prison de coton. Il a de la chance, John, de pouvoir voir le ciel à chaque fois qu'il se croise dans un miroir.

— Des yeux comme les vôtres, ça ne devrait pas exister, je lui sermonne un soir, mordu d'une jalousie soudaine à son égard.

Il éclate d'un rire puissant et secoue la tête, comme amusé par mon aveu et les murs rembourrés de ma cellule absorbent toute cette haine que j'ai pour lui.

Il rit souvent, ces temps-ci.

Les hommes en blanc reviennent, parce qu'ils reviennent toujours avec leurs chocs qui me donnent la migraine, leurs aiguilles qui brûlent sous ma peau tremblante et leurs diagnostics qui ont mauvaises mines. Ils cherchent toujours à savoir qui sont les gens à qui je parle quand personne ne regarde mais dont je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir des traits – sauf pour John, parce que je sais que John a les yeux comme le ciel.

— Qui est John, Monsieur Holmes ?

J'aimerais leur répondre – non, en fait, je n'aimerais pas. Je n'aime pas partager les gens que je vois, ne l'ont-ils pas compris déjà ? Je grommelle sous leur interrogatoire – ils insistent et je finis par hurler de colère et briser tous les meubles qu'ils mettent entre moi. On m'enferme encore, avec pour seule compagnie cette question qui me brûle les tempes, me broie silencieusement le cerveau. John est là, aussi, parce qu'il est toujours là même quand il ne devrait pas.

Cette nuit, il ne rit pas.

Et parfois, quand nous sommes trop proches, il penche sa tête et me demande :

— Qui est John, Sherlock ?

_Personne_, ai-je eu envie de lui avouer – parce que c'est vrai. A la place, je m'esclaffe sans bruit et ma réponse vole dans l'air statique comme une merveilleuse flèche qui ne manque jamais sa cible.

— Un beau rêve.

Debout contre le mur d'ouate, John soupire d'aise. Ses yeux bleus sont pleins de ces nuages vides qui remplissent l'existence.

Et moi, je ris couleur ciel.

_fin_


End file.
